


Your Majesty

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: He may be acting like a baby but Blaine’s the one who’s treating him like one.





	Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for miaturner, who wanted “a fic where Kurt is sick and Blaine’s taking care of him but Kurt’s being all whiney and diva since he’s sick and somewhat helpless. Blaine teases him for it” Hope you like, sweetie! Oh and also this takes place sometime in the unknown future idk when exactly it’s just… the future. Because that’s all I can think of, haha.

Kurt groans again, grabbing for the tissue box, only to realize it’s completely empty. That’s how sick he is. He’s emptied an entire Kleenex box. Being sick is ridiculous, Kurt decides. Utterly ridiculous, that’s all there is to it.

“Blaine,” he rasps, and clears his throat, “_Blaineeee, c’mere_,” he says, and adds a “_please_” for good measure. You catch more flies with honey, after all.

Blaine appears in the doorway, carrying a tray with water, some cold medicine, and hot soup. “Yes, Your Majesty? You rang?”

Kurt musters up the energy to roll his eyes. Being sick is ridiculous and evidently so is Blaine. “We’re outta Kleenex. Can you go get some more?”

“I went while you were asleep, just give me a second,” Blaine says, setting the tray down on the bedside table, and goes back to the kitchen where the shopping bags are still sitting on the table with the new Kleenex in them. 

“Blaine!”

Blaine jumps a little on his way back to the bedroom. It’s the loudest he’s heard Kurt speak in days. 

He walks back in and holds up the box triumphantly. “Here we go,” he says, and reaches down to pull out a tissue as he takes a seat on the bed and holds it to Kurt’s nose. “Blow.”

Kurt glares at him a little – _I can do it myself, thank you very much, bastard _ – but does it anyway, flopping back on the pillows almost immediately after, sniffing.

“Baby,” Blaine says fondly, only getting another look of disgust from Kurt. He shakes his head a little, letting out a laugh, and grabs the spoon and bowl of soup from the tray. “Open up.”

Kurt heaves a heavy sigh but lets Blaine feed him anyway. He may be acting like a baby but Blaine’s the one who’s treating him like one.

He ends up falling asleep again not long after Blaine has finished feeding him the soup, snuggled up in the big mound of pillows, the comforter pulled up past his nose. 

Blaine gets so distracted by how peaceful Kurt looks while he’s asleep – nevermind the fact that he’s sick as a dog – that it takes him a few minutes to realize that the medicine is still left abandoned on the tray. 

He kisses Kurt on the forehead and backs out of the room quietly, shutting the door behind him gently. 

Kurt’s sure to kill him the moment he wakes up for getting something like his medicine but waking him up now just to give it to him would definitely induce a hissy fit of epic proportions, and he’s not sure he’s exactly equipped to handle something of that magnitude.

In the end, he’s probably better off waiting to do it. It’ll cause less damage to him then if he waits.

Blaine goes into the living room and falls asleep on the couch for the night. There’s no way both of them are getting sick just because they want to sleep together. That’s one thing neither he nor Kurt will let happen. After all, two miserable sick boys is _far_ worse than one.

_fin._


End file.
